The invention relates to a simplified assembly for and a simplified method of fabricating dental restorations, such as inlays, crowns, bridges, and the like. Traditionally, the fabrication of dental restorations has been a difficult and time-consuming procedure requiring a number of different operations each using different equipment, with substantial delays between some of the method steps. Oftentimes, after an impression is taken, the impression is sent to a laboratory where it is placed in a structure for forming a dental working cast, the prepared tooth is cut from the cast and a tapered pin is attached to the prepared tooth die for insertion into an opening that is formed in the working cast, and the entire working cast is then mounted on a dental articulator. According to the present invention, it is possible to eliminate some of the special equipment associated with such prior art techniques, and to greatly simplify the technique, allowing the dies to be constructed in the same work area where the dental impression is taken.
According to a method of producing dental restorations according to the present invention, a dental tray having impression material disposed therein, die cavity forming means cooperable with the dental tray to form a pair of die cavities, and a dental articulator are utilized. An impression of a person's teeth in the impression material disposed in the dental tray is formed, and the tray is removed from the person's mouth. Then the die cavity forming means are positively mounted in cooperation with the tray to form a pair of die cavities and a solidifiable plastic mass (e.g. die stone, dental cast stone, plaster of Paris, or the like) is injected into each of the die cavities, which mass solidifies to form dies. The dies are removed from the cavities once solidified and operatively mounted to the dental articulator. The dental articulator has surface manifestations (e.g. vertical serrations including alternately vertically tapered ridges and valleys) formed thereon, and surface manifestations are formed on the bases of the dies during solidification thereof to cooperate with the dental articulator surface manifestations, the surface manifestations positively positioning the dies against displacement in a horizontal plane yet allowing ready vertical removal thereof.
The dental restoration fabricating assembly according to the present invention comprises a dental tray and die cavity forming means. The dental tray includes a pair of spaced side walls, means for releasably maintaining the walls in spaced position, and a deformable divider contained by the side walls, the tray adapted to contain dental impression material (e.g. silicone impression material, hydrocolloid, or the like) therein. The die cavity forming means includes a pair of base members having continuous peripheral portions defining a cavity therein, means for mating with the dental tray side walls and base members to define operable die cavities for receipt of a solidifiable plastic mass therein, and means providing for injection of solidifiable plastic material into the die cavities formed by the dental tray, mating means, and base members. The base member continuous peripheral portions preferably comprise surface means for forming a die base having surface means that are positively positionable against displacement in a horizontal plane when disposed in a mounting structure having like surface means, yet are readily removable vertically. Such surface means preferably comprise vertical serrations including alternating vertically tapered ridges and valleys.
The assembly according to the invention preferably also comprises a dental articulator. Die holding means are formed on the dental articulator having surface means corresponding to the base member continuous peripheral portion surface means. A preferred dental articulator is of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,059,336 having a pair of parallel arms. According to the invention, one of the arms--which has die-receiving surface means formed thereon on one face--has means for mounting an occluding model on the opposite face thereof, the arm being mounted with respect to guide posts for the articulator so that the arm may be inverted and the second face linearly moved into operative association with the other arm.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a simplified assembly for and a simplified method of fabricating dental restorations. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.